


Against the Glass

by RedHead



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead
Summary: The whole city was at Len’s back, and all he wanted was right in front of him.





	Against the Glass

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Len’s smile was aiming for coy. “Haven’t you ever wanted to have sex in an elevator?”

Barry let out a half-constricted sound, “ _no_. Have you?”

Len shrugged, almost too casual. “It’s crossed my mind.”

“Len, this elevator is  _glass_.”

He just smirked in response, moving to look out over the city. The elevator was on the outside of the building, all glass, with an amazing view of downtown Gotham. It was between the 39th and 40th floors when Len had hit the stop button. “It’s not like anyone will be able to  _see_  us up here, Barry. It’s dark, we’re up high.”

Barry came to stand beside him, face grumpy but Len could tell he was at least curious, at least  _considering_  it, and that was a good sign. “Since when are you an exhibitionist?”

“Since when are you one to back down from something fun?”

Barry gave Len his patented ‘for real’ stare that he didn’t even need to say anything with anymore. They were  _supposed_  to be in and out, under cover as security guards to infiltrate Wayne Enterprises and snag the information they would need for Barry to stop a Gotham-city metahuman currently terrorizing Central. Len came along because Barry was only good undercover if he had a solid plan, and because he liked to watch his boyfriend dress up.

“You do look good in uniform. I ever tell you that, Barry?” He leaned against the rail, back against the cool glass, and kept this legs parted, a clear invitation.

“Is that what this is about? Hot and bothered because I’ve got a night stick?” And Barry had the gall to give  _him_  crap over his puns. He was snickering and Len was trying not to indulge him too much, unable to help the way the corners of his own lips curved up.

“Maybe it’s about the uniform. Maybe it’s about seeing you out of it, pressed up against the glass inside of here, on display while I fuck you, getting off on knowing we’re hundreds of feet above the ground with nothing but thin glass to hold us in.”

Barry swallowed hard, a little turned on despite himself, more affected by than he wanted to let on. “I forget how much of an adrenaline junkie you are sometimes.” 

“And you’re not?”

True to form, Barry stepped in between Len’s legs. Len’s grin turned predatory and he wasted no time. He pulled Barry forward, one hand reaching for his lean waist, the other going to the cheap tie that was part of the uniform for this job, tugging just enough to reel Barry in for a kiss.

The whole city was at Len’s back, and all he wanted was right in front of him.

He knew they were on the clock, so to speak. So he kissed deep, sucking Barry’s lower lip and biting it gently, just enough to draw a quiet sound from the other, loud in the silent elevator. His arms were around Len’s shoulders, but were smoothing forward to his tie and buttons.

“Not so fast,” Len whispered, hand moving from Barry’s waist to his hair to pull it, watching Barry gasp as he tugged the strands, knowing how much having his hair pulled would make him writhe. 

And oh, it did, Barry shuddering because god it felt good, especially Len kissing him again, tongue sliding along Barry’s full of heat and promise. Len was standing at his full height again now, hip to hip with Barry while he slid his fingers through the soft strands, grip tight to make him gasp and shudder. Their bodies were in a long line, pressed together. His other hand was still on Barry’s tie, keeping him in place, slowing tugging on it to unknot it.

With a last drag of his teeth against Barry’s lower lip, Len pulled off the tie and leaned back. Buttons were next, and Len couldn’t stop himself from moving forward as soon as Barry’s neck was exposed, sucking on his pulse point and then sliding lower, higher, anywhere he could reach to lick and suck, filling the small elevator with the sounds of Barry’s bitten-off gasps, how sensitive he was under Len’s teeth, and Len knew all the places on Barry’s body that could drive him wild.

“Len, please, c’mon,” his fingers were digging into Len’s back. “Gotta’– _nnnn–ah–_ don’t have all–” day, yeah, Len knew. But he was enjoying this too much not to want to savor it. He rocked his hips into Barry’s and felt the other’s hands slide down his back, gripping his ass for leverage so that Barry could grind their hips together. Len couldn’t hold back his own gasp when he felt his cock, constrained behind too damn many layers still, pressed hard against Barry’s own.

“Right, clothes off.”

Barry took that as the signal it was, zipping them out of everything but their underwear before Len could do much more than blink. He grinned at Len, pleased with his handywork, but Len just arched a cool eyebrow.

“Underwear?”

Barry swallowed, glancing out at the dark city below them before sliding out of his last garment. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this this,” his voice was hoarse, but Len’s pupils were blown black when Barry looked up to meet his gaze and that was something. Then he was smirking, taking Barry and spinning them so Barry’s back was against the glass now, kissing him deeply to cut off any complaints about the cold. He slid his fingers down Barry and cupped his ass cheeks, loving the feel of it, the tight muscles that Len could massage in his hands, pulling and teasing, fingers close but not close enough. 

Barry moaned into his mouth, pressing forward. His own hands were everywhere at once, sliding down Len’s sides, his back, his ass, his shoulders, too fast for Len to be sure exactly, an almost-electric buzz that made his skin tingle, sensitized by the sensations his body could barely track. He ached for more.

Then he ran his fingers up Barry’s body to thumb over his nipples, rubbing them until Barry was moaning into his mouth. Len pulled away from the kiss and replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking as Barry pressed his whole body back against the cool glass, Len’s hands back to massaging his ass, sweeping his fingers closer in but never close enough. He moved his mouth down inch by inch, enjoying how Barry’s breathing turned to panting, whispering how Len was a tease, how he should just  _fuck_  Barry already and Barry had no idea. Len had this planned, knew just how much time – and it was a generous amount – he had to spend on driving Barry mad in a performance bared to the world that only Len would see. 

He made it on to his knees and licked one long line up the underside of Barry’s cock, thick and hard, straining upward. He licked base to tip and Barry bucked his hips forward, gasping out a curse, only for Len to gently suck  _just_  the very tip, tasting a bead of precum there, before standing back up with a grin. 

Barry groaned in frustration. He was so hot and hard already, and Len was just smirking at him, slipping out of his own underwear, making his mouth water.

“You’re evil,” Barry whispered, shivering in chill or anticipation or some combination, looking down at Len’s cock. 

“Like what you see?”

“Always. Please tell me you brought lube.”

He almost rolled his eyes, tilting his head at Barry. He really had to ask? Len reached to grab it from the pocket on his uniform, discarded on the floor of the elevator, and pulled it out before setting it beside Barry. Then he stood and moved forward, crowding close to Barry, thumb over his red bottom lip, dragging it down just slightly and delighting in the way Barry’s eyes glinted hungrily at the gesture. “All the things I wish we had time for.”

“You’re the worst kind of tease.”

Len kissed him again, open mouthed and hot, tongue pressing inside because he needed to _claim_ , up here, alone and before the world. Barry was naked and gorgeous, hot everywhere their bodies pressed together, hard cock against his hip and Len wanted to devour him in all the best ways he could think of. 

“Turn around,” he whispered, and Barry went eagerly. “Press your hands against the glass.”

“I can’t believe you,” Barry’s voice was strained and raw but he did it anyway, palms flat against the glass, legs spread. Len salivated at the sight, the offering on display. He dragged his fingers down Barry’s back, the arch and dip.

“If only the city _could_ see you now. Could watch while I take you apart.”

He heard Barry whimper and Len dropped to his knees with a smirk that Barry wouldn’t be able to see anyway. He took his asscheeks in either hand and spread them, delighting in the hitch to Barry’s breath. Then he leaned forward and licked.

“ _God_!” Barry shuddered. Len’s tongue was deft and cruel, sliding up from his perineum to the tip of his ass crack in long, teasing strokes that left Barry aching for more, wanting to clench his fingers against the glass but not wanting to move. He heard Len chuckle before the tongue was more targeted, swirling around and over his entrance, teasing at it with microthrusts that had Barry moaning, arching, spreading his legs wider, begging for more.

He was close to tears, precum leaking down his untouched cock, by the time Len’s tongue breached the tight ring of muscle, fucking into his body. “ _Fuck,_ Len – yes, more –Please!  _Ah_  –” then he couldn’t handle more than moans and monosyllables, trembling with the effort to stay standing, to not drop onto his hands and knees with his ass in the air, on offer for Len.

Len pulled out his tongue and moved back and Barry might kill him. He started to turn, to protest, but Len gave him a swat on his ass, gentle but steady.

“Ah, ah. Stay put, love.”

Barry did, sighing in a shaky way, dropping his head between his shoulders and knowing he was going to love what was coming but was too impatient and he wanted it  _now_ , dammit. Below him, the lights of the dark city twinkled and he swallowed, feeling truly on display but in such a private way, dragging in a breath and arching again for Len, hands shifting on the glass but palms still flat against it.

Len slicked up the fingers on one hand and stood up. His free hand went to Barry’s hair, not tugging yet, just massaging through it, drawing a groan from his lover, over-sensitized so easily. His slicked fingers dropped down, between his asscheeks.

“You– _ah_ –” Barry spread his legs wider. “Gonna fuck me like this too?” He groaned when Len pressed one finger in just enough to pull at the muscle, teasing it back and forth. “Slow and looking out, making sure the whole –  _nnn_  – city can watch you fuck me?”

Len’s mouth started to go dry. Whenever Barry started to talk dirty, he said the filthiest things, and Len was only too eager to hear more. He pressed a second finger against the entrance, teasing with both until they breached Barry together, pressing in as one, shallow still but sliding close to his prostate, teasing but promising. “You want that, Barry? The whole city to watch me claim you?”

“ _Fuck_ , Len – want you to fuck me every possible way – pressed against this, hands on it, and –  _ah, YES_  –” Len’s fingers started to thrust sharply in, quicker now against his prostate, encouraging and needy himself “–want you to fuck me facing you, ass against the glass, whole city below to see your cock slide into me –”

“ _Goddamn_ ,” Len stepped closer, tugging Barry’s head back by his hair, sucking a bruise along his exposed neck and feeling the way his throat constricted with a gasp, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed hard. He wanted Barry every which way that was possible, the other still whispering filthy suggestions and promises, one about being on his knees for Len, or on his hands and knees instead, however Len wanted him, and Len pressed in a third finger to stretch him, getting impatient, needing to be inside Barry.

Barry begging for Len to fuck him was the final straw. He pulled his fingers out, probably too fast, too inconsiderate but Barry was whispering  _yes yes yes_  like a prayer and Len slicked himself up in record time, taking Barry’s hips in his hands and pressing forward into him without preamble, not slow but fast, quick as Barry’s body would let him, feeling the hot, tight clench give way with each inch until seconds later, Len’s cock was buried deep inside Barry.

“ _God, Len!”_ Barry half moaned and half shouted into the quiet space, trembling, panting in his next few breaths. His eyes were closed and he pressed his forehead to the cool glass. He felt so full, stuffed to the brim, just like he’d wanted, like he’d begged for, and it felt so good, so  _much_ , just Len in every fiber of his being. “God… please, c’mon, just fuck me, c’mon…” he half-whined, knowing Len could stay like this for so long it would drive him mad, still and seated inside him, unmoving, basking in the feel of Barry around him. He had Barry’s hips held tight in his hands and Barry was letting him run the show tonight, pleasantly at his mercy even if it meant going slowly crazy, clenching his muscles and relaxing them around Len’s cock.

“You’re lucky we’re running behind schedule,” Len whispered close to Barry’s ear, body draped hot and close over his, before he started to gently thrust, just a small rocking of his hips forward and back, enough to make Barry make needy, quiet keening noises and not enough for much else, making him more sensitized with each drag of Len’s cock over his prostate.

“God, I love your cock,” he choked out after a slightly harder thrust, one that had him bracing his forearms against the glass. Len had dragged one hand off his hip to tease his nipples, still sensitive from earlier and he moaned. 

“I love your ass,” Len’s reply was breathy and he bit down over the bruise on Barry’s neck to cover his growing moans, hips moving faster, deeper and Barry started to urge him on, asking for it harder, rolling his hips back against Len’s. Len moved his lips to the other side of Barry’s neck, to suck on his ear, to suck a matching bruise onto the white skin, symmetric with the other side, feeling a shudder go through Barry, a half-sob. His ass clenched tight around Len and Len knew he wouldn’t last too much longer. 

He looked out at the glass, at their reflections in it, Barry’s panted breaths just barely fogging it, and down at the city. He could feel the imagined audience, the way Barry was open for him and him alone but would let Len claim him here, like this, display his gorgeous body in the dark of night. His hands dropped from Barry’s nipples to his cock, slick with precum that Len smeared down the shaft, stroking it to Barry’s begging, his gasps for more, and Len nipped at his jaw and could taste the tears on his cheeks, crying in pleasure, face flushed.

Len’s hips were snapping forward faster and faster until he could feel Barry quake, the frission of electricity that went through him, the high whine as he shouted Len’s name in orgasm. And he was pounding into the tight heat that was clenching and spasming around his cock, gaining speed, intense and so tight, so hot, too much, until he thrust up into Barry and came with a shout, emptying himself into the other, into the most intimate parts of his lover, eyes rolling back as he settled into a low groan, extended as he came.

And then Len was panting against Barry’s neck, both of them slick with sweat, nostrils full of the scent of sex and he kissed Barry’s cheek. The other laughed, a little breathless.

“I love you.”

“You too, Barry.”

“I cannot believe we just did that.”

“I cannot believe you have the mouth of a sailor, even after all this time.”

Len held Barry’s hip as he pulled out slowly, keeping Barry angled up just enough.

“Stay put for one second.” He reached down and rustled through his security uniform, pulling out the small – but not  _that_ small, all things considered – butt plug, smirking at Barry behind his back. He pressed it in to the shiny, slightly spread hole, watching Barry’s body swallow it as he gasped once more, until the square base was snug between his cheeks. Then Len massaged his ass cheeks gently, already wanting to bite into the flesh of one, already wanting to tease Barry by tugging on the toy. Later, he told himself, and stepped back.

Barry groaned when he stood, turned around. “You brought a plug? How long have you been planning this?”

Len smirked, pulling his uniform back on. “Just a few days, since you said we’d be going undercover.”

“It feels like the black one. Is it the black one?”

“Blue.”

“Ooooh.” 

They had a few, after all. Barry started to slide into his clothing. “You know I got cum all over the glass, right?”

Len glanced over with a shrug. “We’re security, not janitors.” Even so, he tossed Barry a handkerchief from inside his pocket.

“How much are you hauling around in that uniform?” Barry eyed it.

“Just enough.”

“I hope you know that later, I’m getting you back for this.”

“That so?”

“I’ve always wondered how long I’d have to rim you before you’d start to beg me for my cock.”

Len’s stomach clenched with heat again. How Barry could be so entirely casual, grinning and winking at the filthiest suggestion, was always going to be beyond him. No one would ever believe Len if he told them, either.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see. Now come on, we’re four minutes behind schedule and Bruce Wayne runs a tight ship, this building isn’t easy to break into.”

Barry rolled his eyes but smiled, and a few seconds later the elevator was ascending again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally 3 years ago and posted it to tumblr and never got around to putting it up on AO3 till now. A lot about my writing has changed since originally writing this, so now it feels almost... overwrought and lacking subtlety ^^; But I figure some of you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Also fun fact about me: we organized our home library when I was a preteen and there was a book without a cover so I read the synopsis on the first page and it opened with "have you ever had sex in an elevator" "this elevator is _glass_." and honestly that shit was formative if shocking and horribly embarrassing at that age. The book went onto the "crappy dime-a-dozen romance novels" pile but apparently those lines lived in memory long enough to inspire this piece.


End file.
